capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Valgas
Valgas is a wrestling champion and the main villain of Power Stone. Biography He is from Avalon Island, and has a Power Stone imbedded in his chest. He weighs 264 pounds, measures 7'10 and has a wrestling fighting style. He is a very powerful character and quite fast. After the player defeats him, he uses the power of the Power Stones to transform himself into a monster. In his ending, Valgas finds the final piece of a broken Power Stone he had been seeking. He uses its magic to gain more power, but he is consumed by his greed and is transformed into an uncontrollable monster. Interestingly, a Power Stone is no longer imbedded in Valgas' chest at the beginning of the sequence. In Power Stone Collection, Valgas is made available to play, as in Power Stone 2. Appearance Valgas appears with blonde hair, red brows and red eyes. He only wears a blue pants with a yellow lightning design in both sides of his pants, black wrestling boots and white gloves with a black bracelet to his left wrist. He also wears a gun holster to his waist and wears a necklace with a red gem in the center. In the anime version, Valgas' appearance is much like a human as his eyes and brows become brown and the red gem on his necklace becomes a pearl that enables him to see Falcon and his group's whereabouts while in Dark Land as well as the Dark Stone was kept inside of the red pearl on his necklace. When Falcon discovers his motives as well as he brutally defeats one of his teams, his skin becomes darker as his brows becomes thicker and his eyes became black instead of both eyes and brows were red. In Power Change mode, he becomes a demon-like appearance and to have horns on his head, his skin becomes black and to have spikes on both of his shoulders. He now gained two pairs of spiked bracelets on both of his white gloves and his wresling boots has a spike motif on them and has a red gem on the center of his chest. In the anime version while Valgas uses the Dark Stone, his Power Change mode has minor changes as his skin changes to gray and the spiked bracelets on his white gloves is now paired instead of two and the gun holster is not seen and the red gem on his chest is now black unlike his game appearance. Power Drives and Power Fusions Hyper Ray- '''Valgas enables his opponent by hitting a beam comes from the red gem in his chest. '''Energy Kick- Valgas kicks one energy ball to his opponent. Homing Energy Kick- '''Valgas will kick three energy balls and launches to his opponent with offensive damage. '''Laser of Extreme- '''Valgas shoots a huge laser beam to his opponent to make an intensive damage. '''Ultimate Destruction- '''Valgas creates a electric blasts at full range to his opponent. Final Valgas '''Final Valgas is the final boss of the game. He shoots lasers from his mouth, homing missiles from his back, and uses his large arms to smash the player. He is also playable after unlocking him. This feature was not available in the Arcade game, for use only in Training and Versus modes. In the anime version, Valgas while in Power Change mode after hitting Ayame with a Hyper Ray, he demonstrates the usage of the Dark Stone as his body is mutated into a blob even his outfit is shredded to become much enormous and his appearance is a gigantic blob monster. Other appearances Anime In the anime, Valgas was originally from Dark Lands and is a well-known beatboxing champion. He grew up as an orphan. He wished for ultimate power and was granted a Dark Stone, which made him very powerful. He eventually began using the power of the stone to become a champion. At first, Falcon was a really big fan of Valgas, who was known worldwide as a great fighter, until Falcon learns in the later episodes that Valgas was really a wicked man since the Dark Stone twisted his soul. He does not appear again until the end of the series where it is revealed that Kraken was working with him all along to gather the Power Stones for him. Eventually, he invites all the people Falcon has met throughout the series who are known to possess the ability to Power Change with their Power Stones to his island. During the confrontation, he transforms to his Power Change form against Falcon from his Dark Stone until his father Pride, Apollus and Ayame arrives and Valgas finally tells his past. After that, he attacks Pride with a Hyper Ray and Ayame manage to protect Pride and she was hit by it. Falcon gets angry to see what he has done. Rouge attacks him and Ryoma tells him to give up even Gunrock, Galuda and Wang-Tang in their Power Change forms. Valgas demonstrates the use of the Dark Stone as he glows in a dark light and started to mutate himself into a gigantic blob monster known as Final Valgas and he easily defeats his friends by hitting them with a beam on his mouth even Jack attempts to attack him but failed and Jack gives Falcon the Red Power Stone and all of their Power Stones combined it becomes the legendary Light Stone as Falcon transforms into a Light Whirlwind with the use of the Light Stone to defeat Valgas. Falcon eventually defeats him and destroys his Dark Stone when all of the Power Stones combine their powers to form the Light Stone. After he is defeated, he reverts back into a child where Falcon embraces him while telling him that he is no longer. Valgas then smiles back at Falcon before fading away. Trivia *His name may be an homage to Vulgus, Capcom's first video game. Gallery File:Valgas.PNG|''Anime'' Image:PowerValgasFinal.png|''Final Valgas'' Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters